Brother's Fiasco
by Nival-kenival
Summary: The Brothers go to a charity event hosted by Tracy Industries, and something (as per usual with the brothers) goes wrong. (This fic will probs never be completed lol sorry)
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't common for all of the Tracy boys being in the same location at the same time, but for Tracy Industries charity gala they weren't allowed to miss it. You see the thing about the Tracy Industries charity gala is that the main event is the elusive Tracy sons get auctioned off for the rest of the evening to the highest bidder (the money goes to multiple charities (International Rescue is included in this list)), so as one may assume the attendance of this event was incredibly high.

Scott peered out of the curtain, gazing at the crowd who had been let through security (security being there so that they don't get auctioned off to known psychopaths), he swallowed and wandered back to where the rest of his brothers were.

"We have quite a crowd out there tonight boys, want to make a bet to see who will get the highest bid?" He said with a wink. Gordon grinned and leant forward.

"I'm in, I'm betting $50 on myself" to this the rest of the brothers sighed.

"$50 on Virg" Piped up John, Virgil winked at his twin.

"Fine then $50 on John" Virgil grinned, crossing his arms over his chest looking satisfied with his twin's eyebrow wiggle.

"$50 on me!" Alan grinned. Scott chuckled and shook his head, then noticed his brothers looking at him expectantly.

"Let's go with another $50 on John" Virgil high fived Scott while John sighed. Scott laughed before becoming serious.

"Now remember, there are paparazzi here tonight so don't get drunk or do anything that will cause the company a bad rep." The others nodded at Scott's somber tone.

A balding gentleman came backstage to them and signaled to Scott, who nodded and started over to the stage.

"Shows on boys" He said with a smile as he was called on.

Scott stood with a smile on his face as his short summary was read.

"Scott Tracy is the eldest brother, ex-airforce pilot, incredibly loyal and a known flirt. Any lady would be lucky to have this strapping gent for an evening"

The bids came in, coming up to the total of $1,180,220. The charities which are being donated to this evening would be well in pocket by the end of the night if Scott knew anything about this gala (and he did).

John was called up next as Scott was lead away by an associate's daughter, Abigail Fischler, daughter to the CEO of Fischler industries (yes the guy they had to save a while back).

John stood there, staring out at the crowd, a tiny bit nervous as to his summary since his brothers had written it.

"John Tracy is the elder twin, a Nasa certified astronaut, as well as an Astrophysicist; if you're into brains this guy has many and since he is down from space, you should have an ace of a time with this fella"

John shook his head with a smile, he could tell Alan wrote that last bit. The bids came in, coming to a whopping total of $4,373,120.

He was led off stage to a Bianca Smith as Virgil was led on. Virgil smiled nervously at the crowd as he listened to his summary.

"Virgil Tracy is the younger twin (and middle child), an engineering graduate from Denver, and although he may not look it he is a talented artist and musician as well, many people would be lucky to get a tune from this guy"

Virgil watched, surprised, as the bidding surpassed Scott's amount and finally stopped at $3,060,130 to a Mr. James Potter. He left the stage to go to James while Gordon stepped onto it.

"Gordon Tracy is the second youngest, an ex WASP member and rather fancies himself the king of pranking and flirting. Any lady who can get this one for the evening is bound to be in for a night of laughs"

Gordon grinned at his summary, and smiled as his score beat Scott's and was stopped from rising by a very familiar voice at $2,291,400. He left the stage to head over to Lady Penelope (his childhood friend), as Alan took the stage.

"Alan Tracy is the youngest, an infamous racecar driver who has a lot of gold's under his belt, but don't let that fool you, he also has his head in the stars as much as his elder brother John. An evening with this Tracy is sure to be fast paced and full of adventure."

Alan shifted slightly, that last part had sounded a lot better on paper when Gordon had written it, but he smiled anyway and grinned as his score passed Scott's, then Gordon's, then Virgil's and finally passed John's (being the last Tracy available made people more desperate to throw their money away). He chuckled as his score came to $4,921,260 from an elderly lady called Doris Turner.

Lady Penelope, once she had payed for Gordon's time of course, lead him away from the crowd to a more secluded place.

"Gordon, listen to me closely, Tracy Industries is being targeted by a terrorist organization at this very second, and in 30 minutes we will have them upon us." She whispered as his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"What do you want us to do?" He asked.

"I need you to inform your brothers of what's going to happen via the morse code vibrations on your watches, then you will need to stick close to me for the rest of the evening to keep in contact with the rest of them. My sources aren't entirely sure what the group wants but it's likely they are after the money"

Gordon nodded, and tapped out the required beats to tell the others what was going to happen.

Scott was sipping his nonalcoholic beverage, wishing that it were infact alcoholic at the time, while listening to Abigail go on and on about useless information and giving his input when she looked at him expectantly, at the time when the message came through. He stiffened slightly and started scanning the room for threats while continuing to listen to Abigail's prattle.

John was grimacing, wishing that someone with more tact than he had been stuck with Bianca (as she was constantly touching him and pushing her rather prominent chest at him), at the time of the message. His grimace changed to a small smile, as he also started paying more attention to their surroundings, as well as looking around for where Virgil was.

Virgil was joking around with James, after he'd overcome the awkwardness of being chosen by a guy, when the message came through. He stiffened slightly, smiling wider and looking around subtly, catching John's eye with a small nod before locating the rest of his brothers visually.

Alan was laughing at the time of the message, Doris Turner was a wild old lady who had many life experiences and reminded him of his grandmother in more ways than one. When he translated the message he stopped laughing, looked around for a second before asking Ms. Turner what happened next.

Scott tapped out a message to the others, playing it off as a small nervous tick to Miss Fischler, for everyone to continue what they are doing but to be on alert to any suspicious figures.

As Lady Penelope had estimated, it did take the known terrorists about 30 minutes to get into the ballroom where the event was being held, and once they had gotten in they caused a heck of a lot of commotion. People were running about, trying to gather up loved ones, until a gunshot (up into the ceiling so no casualties yet) rang out, causing silence.

"Now listen to me, everyone gets down on the ground, wallets and purses out as well as any other valuables you have on you, and no talking" The man that the brothers assumed to be the leader spoke up from where he was standing on the stage.

"Follow my instructions and nobody gets hurt"


	2. Chapter 2

Scott helped his date get to the floor as the tight dress made it rather impossible to do so by herself, before slowly getting down himself. He looked around and noticed his brothers doing the same, pulling out his wallet and placing it on the floor in front of him.

There were five terrorists in all, which was lucky since if there had been more then it would have taken a more complex plan to take them out. As it was they were waiting for their targets to get into more prime positions for each of them to take down.

The men were apparently not the smartest as four of them decided to go after the Tracy brothers at the same time, specifically Scott, John, Gordon and Alan. Scott tapped on his watch once, the signal to commence their plan.

The brothers who had been targeted pounced on their respective prey, while Virgil ran to the stage to knock out the leader.

With the air of surprise on their side they managed to get the situation under control rather quickly, at least most of them did.

A shot rang out, quickly followed by a cry. The brothers who had been focused on what was in front of them looked up at the stage to see the leader had managed to lodge a bullet in Virgil's leg. Before Scott could react John, in a fit of pure righteous anger, knocked out the man he'd been dealing with and leapt onto the stage, thoroughly disarming the man who'd shot his twin and hit his head with the butt of the gun, effectively incapacitating him.

As soon as the other's found themselves able to move again they rushed over as Virgil tried to stem the bleeding with John's help. Some of the guests called the police while Alan called an ambulance.

Scott had stayed at the event while his brothers had been rushed away with the ambulance, he'd stayed to make sure none of the guests had been hurt and that everyone had gotten what was stolen from them back, as well as trying to make sure the media coverage wouldn't be too terrible for the company.

He'd stepped outside of the hall they'd been using for the evening only to be hit with a tidal wave of paparazzi and their questions.

"Did you plan this attack" "How are your brothers?" "Did you enjoy your date for the evening?" "Can we be expecting any of you pairing off?" "Would this have happened if your father was still around?"

It was that last one that hit him hard, no, his father wouldn't have let this happen, he would have had more safety precautions in place than the company would have. So as he'd been trained to do he kept his face blank and walked to the hospital where Virgil was being treated.

By the time Scott had gotten to the hospital Virgil had been brought out of surgery and put into a drug induced sleep.

* * *

so I probs won't complete anymore than this since I honestly have no idea where to go from here and I've run out of inspirations, so yeah sorry about that but at least there is a vague ending right?


End file.
